


To the Future

by alba17



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e12 Captain Jack Harkness, Gen, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Tosh are stuck in WW11 Cardiff after <i>Captain Jack Harkness</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Future

**Author's Note:**

> For this comment_fic prompt: AU where they never opened the rift: being Japanese in Britain in WWII.

"Thanks, Jack." Tosh opened the door to let Jack into the flat, his arms full of packages. He gave her a quick grin as he continued into the tiny kitchen to unload the provisions, meager as they were under wartime rationing. Jack's smile always lightened her heart. "I really wish you didn't have to do this." She put a hand on his arm and they shared an anguished look. "But this place scares me. I go out to the shops and I feel like I barely make it home without someone yelling insults at me, or threatening me."

"I know." Jack gathered her into a hug. His strong arms were reassuring. "I know. We'll get out of here soon, I promise."

"Jack, it's been months. They should have found us by now. I don't know how much longer I can take this." Her brain was frazzled from the weeks of trying to figure out how to reopen the rift, how to make contact with Torchwood. She'd run out of ideas.

Jack kissed her hair, smoothed a hand over it. "Sshh, now. I'll make us a nice dinner and then tomorrow we'll start fresh. Maybe there was something we missed."

Tosh snorted and looked up at him. "Do you really think so? I feel like we've done everything, many times over." She sighed heavily.

"I know so. They will find us. It's just a matter of time." He let her go and clapped his hands together. "Now. How about an omelette? Found some eggs fresh from the country. I have it on good authority," here he added a wink, "that Marie Antoinette's favourite omelette was mushroom. Which I also happened to find."

Tosh laughed despite everything. She didn't know how Jack kept up his spirits and unflagging optimism. But then, she supposed he'd been in many difficult circumstances that she couldn't even imagine. "Sounds delicious. I'll set the table."

"I even found a bottle of red wine." He presented it with a flourish.

"Jack! Where'd you find it?"

"Oh, I have my ways. Remember, I've been in this time period a couple of times before. Practice makes perfect." He rummaged in the cabinets and found a couple of glass tumblers into which he poured some wine. He handed one to Tosh. "Here's to the twenty-first century." He lifted his glass in a toast. "When everything changes."

"Some things definitely for the better," Tosh said as she clinked her glass to his. "To the future," she added.

"To the future," Jack repeated.


End file.
